Lost in Each Other
by Powderski
Summary: LapisxPearl. The war between Earth and Homeworld is over. The cost was heavy. Can some of the few survivors cope? Rated M for lemon. My first lemon.
1. So lost in you

_**Here we go. This'll be my first actual just romance story, so bear with me. The first chapter is the backstory, if you want to skip straight to the lemon go on to Chapter 2.  
I value reviews a ton, feel free.**_

 _ **As always:  
**_ _ **Author Speech  
**_ **Setting or plot change  
** _Character thoughts_  
Story

 **The Earth is finally safe, the Diamond authority defeated. This was not a free victory however, Peridot and Amethyst both shattered, Garnet missing in action, and Steven barely allowing himself to move with grief. Pearl goes to the Barn to visit Lapis, hoping for someone to be open with.**

"H-hey..." Pearl quietly said as she walked into the barn. Lapis sat on her knees, not replying. She held the broken tape recorder in her hands, staring at it. "Are... are you going to be ok?"  
"I never thought I really cared about her..." Lapis whispered, her voice all but empty, "but... she was my friend, and I couldn't save her..." Her tears slowly falling onto the recorder. "Damn them," her voice grew louder, "DAMN THEM ALL!" Pearl sat next to her, putting her arm around her shoulders.  
"I know how you feel..." Pearl said, quietly holding the small shard of Amethyst' gem. "It was one of the only piece that wasn't ground down by those bastards." They set the objects on the pillow that had held the recorder before. They sat in silence for a long time.  
"I wanted to give you something." Lapis said, wiping her eyes. "Follow me." The two went upstairs and sat on the couch. Lapis picked up a picture from the table, turning it over. It showed all of them, standing outside the Ruby ship they had used to get to homeworld. "Greg got a great shot. I want you to keep it."  
"Thank you so much." Pearl said, a shiver of sadness in her tone. She set the picture back on the table and looked at Lapis. "Was it worth it? I mean, did we do what was right in the end?" Pearl asked, tears coming back. Lapis slowly leaned over and brought her into a hug.  
"They knew what was on the line, just as we did." Lapis said quietly. Pearl wrapped her arms around her, holding her close. The two sat there in one another's embrace. They sat there holding one another and talked. Talked about everything; what had happened, where they were from, how they felt, they talked until it was almost midnight.  
"What do we even do now?" Lapis asked quietly. The two were now laying on the couch, Lapis behind Pearl, one arm around Pearl.  
"We be there for Steven," She said, placing her hand on top of Lapis's, "and for each other." She turned over and faced her. "One day at a time." They both slowly came toward each other, placing their foreheads against one another's.  
"I want to be there for you now." Lapis said.  
"Me too." Pearl replied. The two quietly closed their eyes as their lips met. They held there for a few seconds before slowly pulling apart. "You're beautiful Lapis."  
"Oh, uh, thanks." Lapis said blushing. "So are you." They both let out small laughs and held one another tightly.

 _ **K, fair warning, next chapter will contain lemon, if you do not like to read them please skip the next chapter.**_


	2. You and I together

_**In case you didn't read the disclaimer last chapter here is your lemon warning. If you don't want to read it please skip this chapter.  
**_

 _ **For some reason the site isn't saying when I post updates so everytime I update the story I will post the date. 5/6/17**_

 **Resuming where the last chapter left off.**

The two of them pressed their lips together once more, lasting longer before slowly pulling away. "What are we doing?" Pearl laughed.  
"I don't know, but I like it." Lapis whispered.  
"Then don't stop." Pearl said, pushing her mouth back to Lapis's. Lapis turned onto her back, pulling Pearl on top of her. The two kissed one another passionately. Lapis gently bit Pearl's lower lip before pushing her tongue into her mouth. The two continued, tongues intertwined for a long while, slowly turning over until Lapis was on top. They held one another closely as they kept going, enjoying the warmth of the other's mouth on theirs. Lapis ran her hands through Pearl's hair, feeling it's smoothness. Lapis moved her head down, kissing along Pearl's neck. There was a wave of irresistible sensations flowing threw Pearl as she felt Lapis' warm mouth on her. Lapis continued, occasionally giving her gentle love bites. Pearl let out small, timid, sounds of pleasure as Lapis kept going, showing her approval. Lapis moved back up to kiss Pearl on the gem, then gazed passionately into her eyes. The two looked at one another in admiration for quite some time. Eventually it was Lapis who broke the deadlock, moving back in and kissing Pearl's tender lips. Pearl's hand slowly reached across Lapis, finding the knot of her top. She gently pulled the lose end, undoing the top. Lapis sat up, pulling away from Pearl. She held one hand over her dress to keep it from falling. "What's wrong?" Pearl asked, worried she had gone to far.  
"Nothing, just thought I would help you get a bit more comfy." Lapis said seductively. She gently pulled Pearl to a sitting position, Lapis in her lap. Lapis reached behind Pearl, with her free hand, slowly undoing her bow and setting it aside.  
"Let me get that for you." Pearl said, she gently moved Lapis' hand from her top. She grabbed the dress and slowly pulled it up and off. Lapis' beautiful round breasts now out in the open. Lapis blushed and bit her lip as Pearl gazed at her.  
"Your turn." Lapis said. Lapis grabbed the bottom of Pearl's shirt and slowly brought it up. She removed the shirt, gently tossing it to the floor. Now she was the one who stared at Pearl's soft round chest before her. "They're so beautiful." Lapis said. She placed two fingers on Pearl's chest, softly pushing her back to laying, Lapis laying on her. The two once again began to kiss one another. Tongues tenderly playing with one another, their breasts rubbing against the other one's. Lapis gently felt Pearl's hair, playing with it gently. Meanwhile Pearl let her hands rub along Lapis' sides before moving them into the back of her skirt's waistline, just her fingers under the fabric. She felt Lapis's soft skin on her, making her tingle with pleasure. After the two went on like this for a few minutes Lapis moved herself back, lowering herself on Pearl. She gave a sly smile as she gently used the tip of her tongue to toy with one of Pearl's nipples.  
"Oooohh Lapis, please don't stop." Pearl moaned. Lapis let out a small laugh before placing her mouth the rest of the way down onto Pearl's breast. She licked as it and toyed with it. With her hand she massaged Pearl's other breast, rubbing the nipple between her fingers occasionally. Pearl moaned softly, she had not been touched like this in a very long time. Lapis would alternate between licking one and rubbing the other, always making sure both nipples got attention. "How do you do this so well?" Pearl breathed heavily. She blushed looking down at her friend.  
"It's a long story." Lapis said, taking a quick break. She smiled sweetly before returning to the pleasurement of Pearl. Lapis kept at this until she felt something warm against her stomach. She sat up and looked; Pearl's shorts were very wet. "You're certainly excited." Lapis said slyly. She pulled down Pearl's tight shorts, revealing her pussy, which was already quite wet. Pearl sat somewhat up, giving Lapis more room on the couch.  
"I'm sorry, you're just so good at this and-" Pearl began. She was cut off by Lapis, who softly pressed her finger to Pearl's mouth.  
"I am too." Lapis smirked. She laid on her stomach looking at Pearl's soft, wet pussy in front of her. She ran her fingers around the lips softly, then gently spread them with two fingers. She gave it a small kiss, making Pearl shutter with anticipation. She began to lightly flick Pearl's clit with her tongue, sending waves of pleasure throughout her. She placed her mouth onto Pearl's clit, sucking and licking it gently. She would occasionally give it gentle love bites. Pearl's moans slowly became louder and louder. She moved her mouth down, she now licked up and down Pearl's entire pussy. She continued to do so for a while. She then slowly pressed her tongue into Pearl, slowly moving it back and forth. Pearl closed her eyes and breathed heavily. She was becoming overcome with the pleasure. Lapis curved the tip of her tongue up, sliding it across the top of Pearl's innards. Pearl gasped hard and grabbed hard at the couch as Lapis found her g-spot. Lapis continued to moved her tongue back and forth across it, using a thumb to massage Pearl's clit. Pearl could feel it building up inside her. The pleasure was overwhelming, she hadn't been touched like this in such a long, long time.  
"Ooo-oh Lapis, it's close... You're going t-to make me cum!" Pearl moaned loudly. Lapis sped up. Her mind set on pleasuring her friend. Pearl's toes curled, gripping at the air as she felt the waves of good feelings wash over her. It was so new, so fresh, so good, she could barely believe it. Lapis could feel Pearl beginning to shake. Pearl's insides starting to contract on Lapis's tongue. "It's... happening... I'm, ohh... gonna..." Pearl said between moans. Before she could finish her sentence Lapis tasted the warm liquid enter her mouth as Pearl came. She did not squirt, but she came plenty. Pearl slumped back, almost laying, panting heavily. Lapis climbed up above her, smiling. "What? What are you gonna do?" Pearl breathed happily, she would accept anything her friend had to offer. Lapis lay down on her gently, kissing her passionately. Pearl could taste her own juices on Lapis's lips. _"Oh my... why is this turning me on so much? I shouldn't enjoy my own taste... should I?"_ she thought to herself. Lapis pushed her tongue into Pearl's mouth. They both lay together, kissing one another more and more intensely. Lapis suddenly felt something, she could feel Pearl's finger tips pushing past the waistline of her skirt, resting on her ass.  
"Soft, isn't it?" Lapis asked cutely between kisses. Pearl could only blush and nod. The two kept their kiss going as Pearl slowly rubbed Lapis' ass from under her skirt. "Maybe it should come off." Lapis said.  
"I think so too." Pearl replied, biting her bottom lip. Lapis smiled sweetly at the sight, then stood. She faced away from Pearl, slowly taking her skirt down. Pearl stared at Lapis's soft, round, smooth legs, moving her eyes up to her ass. "It's better than I imagined..." she breathed lightly.  
"Oh, thank you." Lapis said bashfully. She slowly turned around, keeping her thighs together. Pearl sat back up, keeping one leg stretched out on the sofa and laying one out on to the floor. She padded the cushion between her legs, welcoming Lapis to sit. Lapis slowly lowered herself down, sitting against Pearl. She leaned back against her, she felt Pearl's breasts gently against her back. Pearl bent her head down, kissing Lapis's neck before starting to lick it between her tender smooches. Her hands gently caressed Lapis's soft breasts, massaging them as she continued at her neck. Lapis took a deep breath in, holding it in for a moment, before slowly letting it out. She could feel Pearl's tongue dance across the canvas that is her neck and collarbone. Pearl slowly moved one of her hands down between Lapis's legs.


End file.
